


Fighting For What you Want

by PunchGrunkLove (HunkleJunk)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Lab Assistant, Lab Sex, Tumblr Prompt, self defense lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunkleJunk/pseuds/PunchGrunkLove
Summary: Ford doesn't think you are ready for field work without some self defense lessons. Its time to show him exactly how capable you are at getting what you want.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Smutty one shots





	Fighting For What you Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Anon on tumblr. Thank you for the prompt! This was fun to write! Updates to Heart in Your hand and the new chapter story, Connected in the Darkness should be coming soon! Thank you for your support and patience!

" **_UGH_ **!" You cried exasperated. "No! This is completely unfair, and unacceptable!" Tempers had flared again in the lab. To be fair it was the only subject you and Ford ever seemed to fight about, but it was one hell of an ongoing fight.

"My dear, you have to understand, you just aren't cut out for field work, it's just too dangerous." Ford said calmly, trying to be diplomatic, and diffuse the situation, before the day's work would be abandoned and his assistant stormed out... yet again.

"... and who is to make that judgment? I'm sick of just categorizing everything that you and **_Stanley_ **find. I mean Stanley!” You punctuated this point with your hands flying wide as if trying to physically grasp the logic behind his choice, “He has no scientific background whatsoever!" You cried, your eyes were wild and pleading, but your mouth was set in a sneer as you paced around the lab.

Ford stood nervously in place, hands behind his back, chest puffed out, trying to keep some semblance of an authoritative pose. "Yes, but you see, I’m confident that Stanley can more than handle himself with whatever we run into out there-"

"Then he can look after me, if you're so worried." You retorted swiftly. "I could ask him now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Ford's face became flustered, "No, you aren't going and that's final. Stanley doesn't need to babysit you while we are on an expedition."

You snapped your head to him sharply. " **_Babysit_ **?? Jesus Ford!" you yelled. Your chest was heaving. It was the wrong choice of words, and from the wide eyed look on Ford's blanched face, he had quickly come to that understanding.

Both of his beautiful six fingered hands were up in surrender, "I'm sorry-I-I didn't mean it like that-" he began. "I just can't have anyone in the field that doesn't know how to defend themselves."

You calmed yourself enough to lock your steely eyes on his, "What about Fiddleford?" You said coolly.

"What?" he nervously said, taken aback.

"I **_KNOW_ **you used to take Fiddleford out with you. That guys a kitten. You can't tell me that he is tougher than me." At this point, you knew you had him..

Ford coughed into his fist and diverted his eyes, "Yes, well, that was different."

"Explain to me how?" you cried, at this point, not even mad, just hurt. The only difference you saw was that you were the token woman in the group and you were sick of feeling like you were getting treated differently because of it.

Ford looked away ashamed. No explanation came.

"Fine. How about I take some lessons from Stan? He can teach me to defend myself, I'll do it on my own time, and then you will have no more objections, right?" You said smugly.

"...Stanley?" said Ford, finally looking back at you, an unreadable, unhappy grimace on his face. 

"Yeah. Stan. You say he only gets to come with because of how tough he is, so why not Stan? Plus he has nothing better to do, and I bet he would find it enjoyable." You defended yourself, arms now crossed tightly over your chest. Your pacing stopped momentarily to face Ford head on.

Ford thought for a moment, an anxious hand reaching up and covering his mouth as his eyes seemed to look everywhere but you. At last his hands were both at home behind his back, and he cleared his throat, trying to seem calm, but failing.

"That won't be necessary. If you really insist on this, I will train you myself. I doubt Stanley can teach you to punch your way out of trouble, so I will show you some other techniques." He said sternly. "We begin after dinner. Is this acceptable?"

Your heart skipped a beat and you couldn't help it, you flung your arms around your boss's neck. "Thank you so much Ford!!" you cried. His arms did not find you, they were frozen out to his sides in shock. When you realized this, you released him quickly. You saw his face had turned crimson and mouth was agape. He really was too cute for his own good, you thought.

"Sorry..." you said meekly, and quickly went back to rewriting the day's notes and categorization to let him collect himself in peace. A pink blush dusting your cheeks as well. The intoxicating scent of pine and bergamot lingered from your close proximity to the man.

Luckily, working for a man like Stanford Pines, there was never a shortage of work to be done and your day flew by. Deep in the middle of transcribing notes (more like excited scribbles, which was usually the case, despite his beautiful scrawling cursive) on the new subspecies of hobgoblin found in Gravity Falls, you were startled by the thunderous voice of Stan.

"Hey Knucklheads!" His raspy voice boomed cheerily. "It's past seven... Dinners cooked... just waiting on you nerds!" He said with a goofy lopsided grin.

You smiled up at Stan warmly. He took good care of you and Ford while you worked. He was a good brother, and had become a good friend to you. "Thanks Meathead, What did you make?" you said in your sweetest voice. You noticed his cheeks blush and a hand shot up to rub the back of his neck.

"S'Nothing special.. just some stew since it's getting colder." He said, his voice lower and quieter now.

"That sounds perfect Stanley. Thank you." Ford interjected. "We will clean up, and meet you upstairs shortly." You shot Stanley one last quick smile of gratitude as he made his way to the elevator. Ford busied himself around the lab doing the last of the days checks of specimens while you organized and put away the work from the day. 

As you both entered the elevator your heart began to race in excitement. Field work; it's what you came to Gravity Falls to do, but the last 3 months working under Ford, he seemed to coddle you more and more. The closest you got is your morning run in the forest, while Ford was still asleep. Had he been awake, you were sure he would make objections to your ventures into the Gravity Falls forest alone.

You found yourself staring at him. You may have disliked this part of Ford's personality but you had developed an overwhelming fondness for the man in general. Despite his overprotective stubbornness he was a singular and incredible man. 

He was kind, in such a tender and touching way. The ways he took care of you and took notice of you. Could it be that the same characteristics that infuriated you, also made you feel giddy when he was around? It wasn't just that, but he was smart in a way that you have seldom experienced in your life. Your conversations with him were rich and fulfilling. You never had to dumb things down for him, and he respected you enough to do the same. 

On top of that he was.. well, cute is what you said in your mind, but that would perhaps only cover his bashful mannerisms, and over excitability for scientific pursuit. The way he would stand straight and puff out his chest and hide his hands when he was nervous, or how his entire body animated when he was excited, his unbelievably alluring, dexterous fingers wiggled in exclamation, and ran through his thick and unruly mop of silver and grey curls when describing a new find or theory. It was truly adorable. 

What he was though, if you were honest with yourself; was sexy. He was tall and had broad shoulders. Even though he covered himself in the usual bulky turtleneck and trench coat you could tell he had some girth of muscle to him. His face was strikingly handsome. He had a wide, chiseled jaw, with a cleft chin, always covered in a rugged amount of short gray stubble. His lips looked thick and soft, and you had been caught more than once staring at them wondering what they would feel like pressed against your own. Ford's eyes were brilliant enough to almost make the rest of his gorgeous attributes go unnoticed. They were large and round, inquisitive in nature, and colored in a luminous chestnut color that caught the light perfectly. The way they lit up and sparkled when he was excited or happy made his joy contagious, and when he furrowed his brows and lowered his lids softly in contemplation; it was mesmerizing. 

“Ahem” Ford coughed into his hand. You had been staring too long. His face was flushed, and he looked at you with one thick grey eyebrow arched, questioningly.

“Sorry!” you squeaked, “I’m just- well.. Thank you… I’m really looking forward to our lesson tonight.” You said and beamed up at him, your own face flushed the same shade of crimson as his as you reached the main house. 

“Yes-Well, Since you seem so insistent you should at least be safe.” Ford mumbled as you walked into the kitchen.

The stew smelled heavenly. It was beef and potato served with thick slices of cheese and a baguette not cut, but torn into large chunks for dunking into the thick stew. You both settled in and began to eat ravenously, this being your first meal since your morning coffee. 

“Stan this is amazing!” you grinned up at him between bites. “Thank you so much!” 

Stan simply smiled back at you while you finished your bowl. “Did you want seconds?” He asked, pulling his chair back and reaching out a hand for your now empty bowl. 

“No thank you! I don’t want to eat too much. Ford is going to teach me some self defense stuff tonight and I don't want to be feeling too fat and sassy on account of your delicious food.” you said with a giggle. 

Stans eyes narrowed on Ford suspiciously. “Sixer is teaching you self defense? Why is that?”

As you got up to take your bowl to the sink to wash it out, you replied, “You know I’ve been wanting to join you guys in the field? This was the compromise we finally came to so he would feel more comfortable having me out there.”

A throaty chuckle escaped Stan. “Ahh.. I see. Well, you kids have fun.” 

As your back was turned to the twins, Stan shot a playful wink at Ford, which was met with an icy glare in return. 

“Okay!” You exclaimed cheerily, your dishes drying on the rack, “I’m gonna go get changed into something more comfortable. Where do you want me to meet you once you are done?” You asked Ford.

Ford swallowed his current bite of stew with some difficulty. “The lab will be fine, we have plenty of space down there.” He said sheepishly, his eyes not meeting yours. 

You nodded eagerly and ran to your room to get changed.

\----------------------------------------------------------

You waited nervously in the lab. It was cold and you were starting to regret your choice of clothing. It was your usual work out garb, which consisted of a sports bra and high waisted black spandex shorts. You wore this for your morning jog, and usually did not feel the effects from the chill morning weather, but down in the cold lab, without the added warmth of your over exerted body, your arms were covered in goose bumps and your nipples stood painfully firm against the thick fabric of your tight sports bra.

To try to keep warm, and prepare yourself for whatever was to come, you began to do stretches. You kept your body quite limber, loving the burning sensation of the stretch and pull of your tendons and ligaments before your workouts. 

First you pulled your arms across the front of your torso each in turn, then over your head, bending at the waist to stretch your back deliciously. Next you leaned down to stretch out the thick curving muscles of your legs, touching your toes, then working yourself further down, hugging yourself to your knees to tighten the stretch. You held that position counting to a full minute in your head before releasing with a satisfied moan. Your body felt loose and warm. Adrenaline had already begun to course through your body. You were ready.

As you raised yourself back slowly to a standing position, you heard a noise, and swiveled to find Ford standing behind you. His face was red from the tips of his ears down to his turtleneck, and his beautiful hand covered his mouth as he averted his eyes. You knew he must have been there for a while. 

“Ford!” You cried cheerily, ignoring his obvious discomfort. “Are you ready?”

Ford coughed a few times and gathered himself. “Yes.. umm.. Of course.” Except instead of beginning, he looked you over and seemed to think to himself. The silent pause stretched on.

“Okay, I guess first off, the theory of defending yourself against an anomaly is roughly the same as against a human. The anatomy is usually somewhat similar and you are smart enough to understand the differences at a glance. Eyes, Nose, Throat and Knees are the best pressure points to go for, unless you see something else that is glaringly obvious.” Ford said, in the same tone as a professor giving a lecture to his students. “The biggest difference is, of course, you need to be aware of teeth, claws and other such things when you make your moves or you may be putting yourself in more danger by making an attack. Many of these creatures have venom that we have yet to have antivenoms for, so the wrong move can have unforeseen and possibly deadly consequences.” He looked at you sternly and unhappily.

"Ok.. that all seems pretty obvious." You said, arching a brow, a little underwhelmed with the lesson so far.

"Well.." Ford coughed uncomfortably into his hand. "I suppose so. You also need to be quick and be able to evade being caught so I'll teach you some grappling techniques to help with just that."

“I think I can handle that.” You said confidently. 

Ford looked at you somewhat annoyed. “Your first line of defense will be not to have to grapple in the first place, you will need to be able to run fast, and learn to duck and roll. Let me show you.” He took off his trench coat and then, to your surprise, he took off his red turtleneck as well. He had a slim fitted black shirt underneath. You could see how his broad chest pulled the material tight and it wrapped snugly around his thickly toned muscular arms. He had scars up and down his arms. Not small ones either. Was that why he was so concerned about you joining him, you wondered? He was breathtaking. You could see every bit of him flex as he moved closer to you. 

“When you go to roll you need to tuck your head in, and if possible, protect it with your arms, like so…” Ford explained quickly, and before you knew it he flung himself into an impressive frontwards roll across the hard concrete floor, ending in the crouching position like a runner preparing for a race. He slowly lifted himself up, dusting his knees off. You watched as his back muscles moved through his shirt hypnotically. “Do you think you can do that?”

“I think so.” You said softly. You were confident in your ability, but the sight of him was making your knees weak and body feel like jelly. You started at the far end of the room. Gave a quick sprint of a running start to show Ford that you indeed had the speed he was looking for, and copied his roll well, landing back onto your feet at the end. You turned back to him with a huff of exhilarated breath. “How was that?” you asked excitedly.

“It-It was sufficient.” Ford said. his mouth agape. “I guess, uhh, we should just move into some grappling techniques then.” He said after a pause. 

"Ok, so," he began, standing before you, hands trembling slightly as they made their way softly onto your shoulders, thumbs lightly grazing the delicate skin of your neck and sending shivers down your spine. "If I were to grab you like this, what you would need to do to free yourself is…"

You gently pantomimed the motions he was about to explain and freed yourself from his feather light grip. You had tried to explain to him over and over again that you had taken the simple self defence courses in college, but your knowledge beyond that was extensive. You already knew how to handle yourself. You were far more fearful of the world of men than any anomaly that you were likely to face in the woods.

"Are you going to take this seriously?" Ford questioned, frustrated. 

"Are you?" You shot back, annoyed that for once, your mentor had nothing to teach you.

"I think maybe we should forget this." Ford said with a sigh. "This was a bad idea."

"Because I already know everything you want to teach me?" You retorted, your voice beginning to raise. "How about this. You haven't taught me nearly anything. We spar: if you can pin me, you win. Subject over. I wont bring it up again, but if I can pin you, I get to go in the field no more of this bullshit!" 

He thought it over. "I hardly think that's fair to you, my dear."

"None of this has been fair to me! At this point I think **_this_ **is my fairest chance!" You cried out desperately.

Ford took a couple steps back and squared his feet. "I won't hurt you. I promise." he said gently.

"Don't you dare go easy on me." You snarled.

Lightning quick, he lunged at you and you were able to duck, catching one of his arms and getting it behind his back before he was able to twist away. Before you knew what was happening, he was behind you, his arms under yours, bending them uselessly backwards, and his hands pressed firmly to your neck. You let out a small involuntary moan at that position, which flustered you and froze you for a moment, before you were able to gather yourself and raise your arms to reach behind you to grab Ford's head and bring it to the back of yours with a surprising metallic ‘clank’ that was enough of a blow to release his grip so you could fight free. 

You sprung away from his grip and turned to face him. Standing for a moment, you both looked at each other with a shocked intensity while you planned out your next move. This time you took the initiative. You ran towards him as if to clothesline him, he saw your movements and caught you around the waist as you were almost parallel to his body. 'Perfect' you thought. You used his grip on your waist to keep you in the air as your heel came crashing down severely into the back of his knee.

With a grunt he fell to the ground and you quickly straddled him, pinning his hands above his head, panting triumphantly. 

"You okay Dr. Pines?" You gasped happily. The honorific used solely for sensitive or serious subjects. You looked down at him and his face was animalistic. Not enraged… but hungry. Lustful. It was at that moment you felt something hard digging into you where you sat over his lap.

His eyes shut softly and he tried to suppress the quiet groan that came from his throat as you moved the weight of your body to sit more firmly on his hardening appendage.

"Ye-yeah." Ford gasped. 

"So it's settled?" You asked, still breathing heavy. His arms still pinned uncomfortably overhead, a small smile growing on your face.

He turned his head to the side and sighed miserably. "I made a promise." Was all the response you got. 

You sighed as well, your smile melting to a despondent frown. You slowly released his wrists, letting your fingers glide down his long thick arms and finally rest on the hard expanse of his chest. 

"It still bothers you that much to have a woman on your expeditions?" You said sadly.

A hurt look crossed Ford's face as he swiveled to look you deep in the eyes. His look was intense. "A woman? Did you think that's why I didn't want you to come?"

"What other reason could there be?" You sighed and averted your eyes from him. You thought victory would feel better. This still felt like losing.

A large calloused six fingered hand reached up and cupped your face, gently guiding you to look back at him. You could feel the trembling in his fingertips.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I can be honest... I'm-I'm frightened." Ford said dejectedly.

"Of what?" You asked, shocked.

"I've-well… I've grown more attached to you than is, umm.. professional these past few months and I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to you out on an excursion. It hasn't been a judgment on your skills, but one made from my own cowardice and foolish feelings."

"Foolish feelings? Dr. Pines… are you attempting to tell me that you've fallen for me?" You teased gently, hoping to get confirmation on what you thought he had just said.

His face blushed. "I understand if you feel uncomfortable working with me now." He said ashamed.

You smirked and leaned your face closer to his. "You know, I had actually begun to realize you may have feelings for me."

"R-Really? uhh... When?" He gasped.

"A few minutes ago." You said playfully as you rutted yourself on his hard bulge. He let out a desperate groan in response as his hands gripped your hips tightly. His eyes widened as he looked at you astonished. 

You leaned down and slowly brought your lips to his. You expected hesitancy on his part. The same light touch as his hands on your shoulders while sparring or the trembling, like his fingers, as he cupped your face. However his lips met yours with a passion. His hands ground your hips onto him even harder, as his lips crashed against yours. He moaned into your mouth and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he explored your lips. 

One of his hands left your hip and grasped around your hair. You broke the kiss to gasp for air, a loud moan escaping your throat. He held you in place as his lips traveled down your neck, while his hips bucked into you urgently.

"You-you have no idea how long I've desired you and… this…" he growled lowly, his eyes fierce with a passionate blaze. 

His hand still on your head, the other moved to your lower back, he rolled you over gently, so he was now on top of you. Once you were on your back his hand moved away from your head and drifted languidly down your neck as he kissed you passionately again, his other hand drifting up your side and making its way over the thick spandex material of your sports bra. His hand; needy and desperate on your bosom, as your legs curled around his waist as you pushed your molting heat into him. He groaned loudly. Thrusting into you animalistically. 

You opened your mouth slightly, taking his bottom lip into yours and sucking it softly, dragging your teeth across the tender insides of his lip as you released it, as his tongue snaked out and entered your mouth to greet your own with a delirious fury. You continued like this for a while until you were both panting and gasping for breath. Your hands had found their way under his shirt, and you were finally able to feel his musculature. He felt amazing under your soft hands. You finally tugged his shirt moaning, pleading for him to remove it. He did so hurriedly, throwing it off to the side. You saw his scars from his arms extended to his torso practically covering it. He paused for a moment, his look becoming concerned, as he gazed down to you taking in his body. You looked up at him and cupped his face bringing it down towards yours. 

“Just as I always imagined.” you sighed, smiling, “You're beautiful.”

The ferocity in his eyes softened to an equally passionate affection as he kissed you again. His hand exploring the exposed parts of your stomach, making you moan in delight with the needy tenderness of it. His thumbs finally hooking under the elastic bottom of your sports bra and sliding across, lightly brushing the sensitive flesh of the undersides of your breasts. He looked at you, desperate and imploring.

You grinned at him as you swiftly brought it over your head and flung it in the same direction as his shirt had gone. His wide hands were immediately covering your breasts roughly. Squeezing and massaging them, bringing the nipples in turn to his mouth to suck on needily. You tossed your head back and moaned wildly at his ministrations. 

“You’re perfect.” He gasped before lowering himself back to your breasts, teasing your nipples frantically and expertly. You ground yourself into him hungrily as low groans reverberated from deep in your throat and you grasped at his muscular back passionately. 

You moved your hands down to the waist of his slacks and began to tug pleadingly. His head shot up at you, the look on his face both questioning and astonished. He quickly lifted himself off of you so he could get out of his boots and pants hurriedly. You took the opportunity to slide from your spandex shorts and underwear yourself while he looked on in disbelief.

He moved towards you, clad only in his simple tan striped boxers, an almost comically large tent showing in the front. You quickly lifted yourself to your knees on the floor and met him, bringing a hand up to rub his impressive bulge. His beautiful round eyes grew wide as he looked down at you and a loud rumble of satisfaction left his chest. He quickly discarded the boxers as well, and you were dumbfounded at how beautiful his cock was. He was long and exceptionally girthy, the skin was velvety soft with a lovely rosy bulbous head. 

You took it gingerly in your hand and began to stroke it softly, as you moved your lips to lick and suck on his balls. His hand cupped the back of your neck firmly as he groaned, his hips gravitating slowly towards you.

You held his member in place so you could lick a stripe up his hot shaft, swirling it around the tip before encasing it in your lips. You could feel the hand on the back of your neck tighten, and the fingers quake, as he groaned loudly. You teased and sucked his rosy head and slowly worked your way down his shaft, forced to stop about halfway down when you felt your mouth filled to capacity and your airway blocked. You gave yourself a moment to relax at this point before sliding back up, and trying again, this time taking most of him before bottoming out. He grunted in shock. The third time, when your lips finally met the base of his cock, and you choked slightly, as his cock hit the back of your throat uncomfortably. He roared in pleasure. You stayed still relaxing your throat muscles. As soon as you could concentrate on your own breathing, you stroked your long tongue around his shaft and his bulbous head while you sucked and gagged on his huge cock. His growls and grunts quickly became whimpering moans, and you began to move yourself in a steady rhythm up and down the length of his cock. His hold on your neck moved to your hair and he helped you to keep the pace you wanted as his hips thrust eagerly into your mouth. Deep moans came from your throat as you could feel the wetness dripping down your thigh from being used like this. 

He finally guided you away from him with much effort of will. 

"God" he gasped breathlessly. "I need you." It was a plea and command all in one. A shiver ran down your spine at the intensity of it.

You swallowed thickly looking up at him. A viscous stream of drool still connecting his cock to your beautiful lips. "Yes'' you gasped softly. You needed him so badly at that moment. You were surprised even that word had been able to make it past your throat.

He lowered himself to his knees. You thought he would take you then and there with the same fervent intensity as the rest of this experience. Instead of situating himself between your welcoming open legs, he reached his hands down to cup your molten wetness. 

"So wet…" he gasped as he ran his fingers over the sensitive flesh of your slick mound. You whined desperately as he used his thick fingers to separate your folds and tease your entrance slowly making his way to your clit, rubbing quick enticing circles around it. Your whines became mewling pleas as his thumb rubbing your clit became more intense and he slowly slipped one of his thick meaty fingers inside of you. Your nerves exploded at the feeling of him entering you as your walls contracted at the contact. 

He quickly pumped his digit into you at a steady pace as you cried out. He curled his finger slightly against your g spot, all the while rubbing your clit with his thumb. You groaned loudly and you threw your head back as you could feel all of your muscles tighten. He picked up speed as your back arched and your cries became more urgent. His fingers curled firmly stroking your bundle of nerves perfectly as you came on his hand, your wall contracting around his finger as your wetness coated him. You spasmed and legs shook as you came. 

He rode you through your waves of pleasure and once you were calm again, still panting and collecting yourself though, he moved himself between your legs and kissed you softly while you could feel him line himself up at your entrance.

He entered you at a deliciously slow pace. You could feel every inch of him fill you up as he sheathed himself fully with a long groan. 

It was a painful stretch to go from one finger to his impressive girth but you enjoyed the burning sensation as you writhed helplessly on his cock. Whimpering and crying his name.

Once his hips were flush against yours he stopped, savoring the feeling. “You feel so good wrapped around me.” He growled. One hand, again finding a firm grip on the back of your neck, the other massaging your chest roughly and pinching your nipples, as he began to thrust into you, still slowly, but forcefully. 

The flooding of sensations to your already overworked body lit your nerves on fire, and you were left on autopilot. You moaned and thrust back into him. Crying his name and begging, not for anything in particular, but “please please” because he was giving you everything you needed and you just wanted more. 

He was happy to give you just that as his rhythm picked up and became pounding and brutal. Your mouth hung open, not even able to make words anymore just wide eyed gasps and throaty animalistic groans. The hand that was working your breast had moved to your shoulder for leverage, as he used it to force you harder onto his cock, one strong thumb crossed the delicate flesh of your neck, making you feel immobile. You tossed your head back further, submissively exposing more of your tender neck to him, as you let him fuck you. Your hips worked to meet him at every thrust. Your own hands desperately grasping at his muscular back, dragging your nails lightly down it as you felt your second orgasm building. 

Your chest heaved as you felt the white hot coil inside you get ready to snap. Your walls began to constrict tightly around his cock. His own grunts and groans had become louder and more fierce, as his pumping became even faster and began to get erratic signaling his own orgasm was close. Your back arched as you craned your neck for more breath. An act that was counterproductive, as the thumb firmly set over your windpipe held you back and cut off your air supply when you struggled. The feeling was enough to send you over the edge. You cried out as your pussy spasmed around his cock. He pumped roughly into you as ecstasy flowed over you and through you. Finally, still fucking you, but slower, he growled in your ear. “I want to cum down your beautiful throat”

His dominant nature was one you would have never expected from Stanford Pines, but it sent shivers through you. You nodded yes in response. Your body; too shook between the orgasms, and the way he was still turning you on with his words alone, to get a proper response out. Quickly he had slid out of you and jumped up to kneel over you. You took his cock in your hand. It glistened with your own juices. You took him in fully, and began to suck him at a rapid pace knowing he was near his peak. His hands desperately grasped at the back of your head working you up and down his incredible shaft, until at last with a roar, he slammed himself all the way to the back of your throat, and you could feel the hot jism mixed with your own taste fill your mouth and slide down your throat. You swallowed it all and used your tongue to clean him as he slowly slid from you, already softening. 

You looked up at him with astonished, satisfied eyes and found that the face looking back at you was bathed in simple, loving adoration. 

He gathered you in his arms and held you tightly to him. He brushed the hair from your brow and kissed you tenderly on the forehead. “Mmmm” you hummed into him as you wrapped your arms around him as well. 

"So… what does this mean?" You asked him timidly. 

He looked at you nervously, and after a pause he held you closer, resting his head on top of yours so you couldn't see his face.

"Well… of course my dear… you can do field work, but it won't stop me from worrying about you." He said finally.

You laughed, and his head shot up, bewildered. "I… uhh.. meant 'us'" you explained. "Is this a one time thing? Am I just your lab assistant?"

His mouth opened in shock and then finally he laughed as well. "My dear, I care about you so much, I will be as much or as little as you want, if it means I simply get to be with you."

You cupped his face in your hands and brought him close. "I want it all." You said breathlessly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
